Limitations on the amount of natural resources in certain area, the limited space available for landfills, and the high costs of materials combine to make recycling of used materials both cost-efficient, if done on a relatively large scale, and, in some cases, a necessity Even where necessary; however, due to lack of landfill space for example, the efforts directed to recycling are normally directly related to the ease in which they may be accomplished Thus, where recycling is difficult, it is likely to be not done regardless of the consequences, i.e. increased trash removal fees, etc.
Recycling is becoming more widespread; however, due to increased public consciousness and, in some cases legislation mandating recycling and/or fines Presently available technology designed to ease recycling; however, is, in general, either cumbersome, or inconvenient to use. In some cases, trash removal services provide separate large receptacles for each recyclable commodity, i.e. newspaper, glass, cans, etc. These receptacles are then placed at curbside and collected by a municipality or private collection service at certain defined intervals, such as weekly, monthly, etc. In other cases, in-home bag stands are provided for each commodity, the relatively small bags then normally being transferred to larger bags for storage until being transported to a recycling center. Such bag stands normally take up considerable space without providing a large storage capacity and are thus inconvenient to use, especially since most such devices are designed for use in the kitchen area of the home.